


Puppy Love

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopting, Anxiety, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Dogs, Fluff, Pets, Puppies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shelter Dogs, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncertainty, avengers x reader - Freeform, new family member, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Bucky and the reader visit an animal shelter in hopes of bringing home a new addition to the family.





	Puppy Love

Weaving through the numerous rows of kennels, your senses are overwhelmed by echoing howls, energetic barks, and the stench of bleach. Whispering words of praise to each dog you pass, your desire to adopt them all increases. This was always going to be a difficult decision but you were not ready for how strong the pull of your heart would be. Over the past months, you and Bucky had discussed the idea of adding another member to your small household. The late-night conversations revolved around the temperament of the animal, whether or not a certain dog would be too big for your medium-sized apartment, and who would end up cuddling with him or her more. You had joked that Bucky would become an even bigger softie once the dog joined you both at home. He was quick to remind you of how you are the one that almost cries each time you both go through the rescue shelter websites looking at available pets.

After months of talking about it, the day has finally come to fruition. Too caught up in the adorable animals, it takes you a few minutes to realize that your boyfriend is no longer giving his input on the dogs. A few steps behind you, Bucky stands engaged in a staring contest with a dog.

“Well, go on then. He’s not gonna bite you, Buck.” You say jokingly, encouraging him to go into the pen to meet the small pit bull.

“Actually that one might,” An attendant calls out as she walks by with another dog, “He’s been through a lot. You can go in to see him but just be warned, he’s super aggressive.”

Bucky frowns at her words, turning to look back at the dog whose eyes haven’t stopped watching his movements. Grabbing the fact sheet from the kennel door, you give the information a quick scan; learning the short story that the rescue was able to piece together.

“See, (Y/N). We shouldn’t be doing this. We aren’t- I mean I’m not ready for this. He needs a lot of support,” Bucky stresses, a frown taking over his face as he backs away slightly from the enclosure. Inconspicuously, the pit bull scoots forward towards the wire door; seeking out Bucky once again.

“That’s okay, Bucky. I’m not going to force you into this if you aren’t ready but I am going into that kennel to pet the dog.”

“(Y/N), don’t. What if he attacks you?”

“You didn’t attack me, did you?” Your question shocks Bucky. He hadn’t thought about the possible similarities between him and the dog. Everyone, aside from your fellow Avengers, had insisted that you to stay away from Bucky; warning you that he couldn’t be trusted. They said he was too much of a risk but that didn’t stop you from giving your full attention, support, and friendship to the broken and insecure man. That friendship then turned into love and a relationship which Bucky never thought he would experience again. Your devotion to his recovery was one of his most treasured gifts.

Opening the door slowly, you speak softly to the pup as you move into his pen. The dog allows you to sit on the floor with him as he sniffs at your open hands.

“His name is Jax. Apparently, he’s had rough go at life. Abuse and abandonment. Seems like he has attachment issues from being isolated for so long,” You comment, your attention never leaves Jax as you rub his head and ears. The information hits Bucky like a ton of bricks. This dog has gone through much of what he experienced throughout his own life at the hands of Hydra.

Taking his silence as a cue, you reach out offering your hand to him in an attempt to entice him to join you and Jax. Finally, Bucky situates himself next to you but still away from Jax who submissively approaches Bucky, hesitant but curious. Bucky is almost the same in his own posture, rigid and unmoving until Jax’s nose touches the cold metal of his hand. The action spooks him but he relaxes soon after when Jax nudges Bucky’s hand once again.

Tentatively, Bucky pets Jax as you continue to talk soothingly to both of them. The interactions between Bucky and Jax become more confident. Jax pushes his way in between you and Bucky to receive extra love. Before you realize it, the attendant returns, asking if everything is okay. Nodding to her, your smiles widens at the amazing scene before you. Jax, with his tail wagging, presses himself into Bucky’s side. There’s a sense of joy radiating off Bucky that you’ve never seen before and you know these two will be perfect together. They’ll help heal each other. 

“Maybe we are ready for this,” Bucky whispers, ruffling Jax’s floppy ears before flashing a brilliant smile your way.


End file.
